Hell Hath No Fury 3: Terminus
by the1andonlyofo
Summary: Abraxas and Acheron have reached their eighteenth birthday. Their transformation into true cenobites is fast approaching, but all is not well within the Labyrinth. The final installment in the Hell Hath No Fury trilogy.
1. Chapter 1: Seventeen Have Come and Gone

DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Hellraiser_ or any of its characters, etc. They belong to Clive Barker.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So begins the final chapter in the Hell Hath No Fury trilogy. We join our favorite cenobite family and their friends about 17 years after Renaissance ended. Abraxas and Acheron have just celebrated their eighteenth birthday, meaning that their transformation into true cenobites is fast approaching.

I decided against making this a crossover. I feel it would be kind of a pain in the ass. Christopher Carrion may pop up another time.

Hell Hath No Fury 3: Terminus

Chapter 1: Seventeen Have Come and Gone

Victoria was nervously fiddling with the edge of the couch cushion. Adrian Jakobs- Tatarescu reached over and put a hand on her knee.

"Stop it, Tor," he said. "They'll be fine."

"I'm a mother, Ade," she said. "They'll always be my babies and I'll always worry about them."

Her twin sons, Abraxas and Acheron, had just turned eighteen. They had been born cenobites, not created, so they lacked the gruesome mutilations carried by their parents. In the next few days, they would undergo the torturous procedure to solidify their position in their world. Their father was busy preparing for the day.

"I know," he replied. "With Dani starting school, I worry every day. Kids are cruel. What kinds of shit will they say about a kid with no mom and two dads?"

Daniela Christine Jakobs- Tatarescu had been born to Adrian and Dimitri via a surrogate six years previously. The process of becoming parents had been a long and drawn out process for the couple. After they married and Adrian had finished school, they began the grueling task of finding the mother for their child. It had been decided that Dimitri would biologically father the child, so in order to ensure the baby looked as though it could have been the child of both, they looked for a woman who looked as much like Adrian as possible. After an exhausting search, they found a woman who could've passed as Adrian's twin. Their "designer child" turned out just as expected. Her strawberry blonde hair was the perfect mixture of Adrian's blonde and Dimitri's mahogany. Her face was Dimitri's, but her blue eyes could've been plucked from Adrian's own face. She was also extremely intelligent. Victoria, Pinhead, and the twins had been involved in the little girl's life since day one. She understood from an early age that they were different, that they didn't belong in the world her and fathers inhabited. She never once mentioned them to anyone.

"She's a tough little girl," Victoria said. "I think you'll have to worry more about her kicking people's asses."

Adrian smiled. "You're probably right. Your boys are tough, too. They're cenobites after all. They'll do fine."

"Yeah, I guess so. Abraxas is thrilled. He's been anxious for this day since he was twelve, but you know how Acheron is."

Abraxas, the elder twin, was one hundred percent his father's son; cool, calculating, fearless. He'd been trying to sneak into the torture chambers since he was old enough to understand what they were. He knew that once his transformation was complete, he'd be able to join his parents in their work. Acheron had always been the more sensitive of the two, taking more so after his mother. He did look forward to his own transformation, but didn't anticipate it with the same fervor as his brother. Victoria and Pinhead had explained the process in depth in recent weeks, chronicling their own agonizing times in the in between stages. While the twins' transformations wouldn't be as long, it would still be excruciating. This made Acheron nervous, but Abraxas was quick to reassure him. The twins had been unbelievably close since day one. Abraxas had always been protective of Acheron, the later always seeking comfort from the former in times of need. They were two halves of one whole, two identical beings created from a single split egg. There was nothing in the world the twins loved and cared for more than each other.

"But you know Abraxas will be at his side the entire time," Adrian replied.

Victoria smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The door opened. Dani came barreling through the door, tossing her backpack to the floor. Dimitri came in behind her.

"Hi, Daddy!" she screeched, launching herself in to Adrian's lap. Adrian's eyes lit up as he returned his daughter's embrace. He loved being a father.

"Hey, baby girl," he said. "How was school?"

"Good," she replied. "I drew a picture today. Tată says I'm taking after him."

Dimitri smiled, walking over to the couch and kissing Adrian.

"She's definitely got talent."

Dani scrambled over to her backpack and proudly pulled out a drawing of a dog. Her talent indeed surpassed that of the average kindergartener.

"Can we get a puppy?" Dani pleaded, her blues eyes widening, her lips forming into a pout.

"I wonder where she gets that look from," Dimitri asked, raising an eyebrow at Adrian.

"We'll think about it, baby girl," Adrian said.

Victoria laughed, remembering the time when her own sons had been that age.

"I've gotta go," she said standing. "There's a lot that needs done still."

"Bye, Tor," Adrian said.

"Bye, Aunt Tori!" Dani squealed.

Victoria smiled, bidding them all farewell, before departing.

~[ ]~

Abraxas was sitting in the shadow of Leviathan, a book in his hands. He was bubbling with excitement. In a few days' time, he'd officially become a cenobite…and he was growing impatient. Acheron appeared, plopping down on the floor at Abraxas' feet and putting his head in his brother's lap. The elder turned his gaze from the text in front of him to his clearly unsettled brother.

"It's gonna be okay, Acheron. Stop worrying."

"You're not even a little scared?" Acheron asked, looking up at his mirror image.

"Nervous maybe, but not scared," Abraxas replied. He began to run his fingers comfortingly through Acheron's long dark hair. "You knew this day was coming."

"That doesn't make me any less nervous." Acheron frowned at Abraxas. "You heard Mom and Dad's stories. They said it's the worst possible pain one can ever experience, and Mom gave birth to us naturally."

"And they also said it won't be as bad for us because we've never been human. It'll all be over for us sooner."

Abraxas looked into Acheron's identical blue eyes. They were filled with dread and uneasiness. Acheron stood up, but then promptly sat on Abraxas' lap. Abraxas sighed in resignation, pulling his twin into a comforting embrace.

"You're driving me crazy, you know that?" Abraxas said. "Stop being so pessimistic."

"Can't help it," Acheron muttered against his big brother's shoulder.

"I'll be there the whole time," Abraxas consoled. "We'll get through it together."

~[ ]~

"So how does this all work?" Victoria asked. "Do they pick what they'll look like?"

"No," Pinhead said. "Leviathan does."

"And how does he choose?"

Pinhead shrugged. "I have no idea. With you, he chose your back wound because of your injury and the Siamese Twins' biggest fear was being separated from one another, so He guaranteed that they'd never be apart."

Victoria's eyes widened at the thought of the Siamese Twins. "Oh, god. He won't do that to our boys will he?"

Pinhead chuckled. "That wouldn't be very original, now would it?"

"I guess not," Victoria sighed in relief.

"Their wounds will most likely be similar, if not identical," Pinhead guessed.

"Are…are you gonna do it?" Victoria asked nervously.

"No," he answered. "Normally I perform the scarification, but I do not think I will be able to mar my own sons. Chatterer will do it. He saw them safely into the world; he will do the same with their final transformation."

Victoria nodded in approval. She went to him, putting her arms around him. She was thankful every day that he was still there for her to hold, that she wouldn't have to go through this alone. She'd never forget that day she almost lost him.

"Our babies are all grown up," she whispered against his shoulder, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It happens to everyone," Pinhead stated. Deep down, he was somewhat saddened by the realization. He had enjoyed watching his sons grow into the young men they had become and knew that there may never be another time when the dismal corridors of the Labyrinth were filled with the laughter of children. They would never be able to conceive another child, no matter how hard they tried. All traces of Victoria's human blood had disappeared long ago.

"But most kids graduate from high school at eighteen," Victoria said. "Ours are going to become grotesquely mutilated masters of torture."

Pinhead smiled. "We have never been a conventional family."

ENDNOTE: So I've been watching a lot of_ Repo! The Genetic Opera_, hence the title of this chapter (it's a line from the song Legal Assassin).

Gay marriage is legal in my alternate universe, and our favorite same-sex couple now has a child of their own! Tată is Romanian for father. I figured there needed to be a way for Dani to distinguish between Adrian and Dimitri.

The twins' transformation will be happening in the next chapter. I'm still not sure what to do with them (coming up with cenobite designs is kinda hard :/). I'm gonna clear the air now: Abraxas and Acheron are NOT romantically involved with each other. Take that thought out of your head now. I will admit, it was a fleeting thought, but I dismissed it. I really didn't think it would go over well (even though cenobites themselves are pretty taboo creatures and you can't get any more taboo than incest), even though part of me feels that sex between identical twins could probably be considered masturbation of a sort (they share all of their DNA. Think about it…). I've got a fucked up mind, so don't be surprised if I do change my mind (but that's doubtful). I've come across some pretty wild shit on this site (and others) so I wouldn't feel weird doing it, but I honestly don't think it's right for this trilogy. Being identical twins, it only makes sense for Abraxas and Acheron to be extremely close, just not THAT close.

Thanks for sticking with me this far! Please continue to read and review, and if you feel that I'm starting to drift into some weird territory, don't hesitate to let me know. Your opinions do matter to me, but I won't guarantee that I'll take what you say to heart. It's my story after all ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation for Two

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cenobite design is a total pain in the ass, just sayin'. Major props to Clive Barker and the design teams for the _Hellraiser_ films. A very strange coincidence has occurred too. I took an Intro to Existentialism class and one of the books we read, _Demian, _features the deity Abraxas as a symbol, the god that will unite the two worlds, the World of Light and the World of Darkness. I saw the name and practically shit a brick.

I apologize for the long wait, which has been much too long. Between writer's block, school, awkward relationship situations, and starting my new job (which has super awkward hours), I have had no time to write. I am now done with my freshman year of college and have adjusted to my job. During the long hours I spend sitting in the shipping office (and getting paid to do so), I have been brainstorming and have finally sorted out my thoughts. Hopefully, the dreaded writer's block won't return and I'll be able to finish this story. There are other ideas waiting in the wings.

Chapter 2: Transformation for Two

"Darling, I need that hand. I would appreciate it if you did not crush it."

Victoria loosened the death-grip she had on Pinhead's hand. Abraxas and Acheron were mere minutes away from the beginning of their transformation and the cenobite pair was going to bestow their best wishes upon their twin sons. Pinhead turned to her before entering the room, placing his hands on her shoulders. Victoria was trembling with the effort of holding herself together. She had to be strong for her boys.

"They will be fine," Pinhead whispered, pulling her into an embrace.

Victoria nodded against his shoulder. She pulled back and took a deep breath. Pinhead looked down at the woman he loved. She looked as young as she did the day he met her, an eternal eighteen year old. She looked more like she could be the twins' sister as opposed to their mother. Only her eyes, full of knowledge and wisdom beyond that of a young woman at the commencement of adulthood, betrayed her true age.

"Ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The pair entered the room in which their sons were waiting. Abraxas and Acheron sat on a stone platform, thin black robes concealing their naked bodies. Acheron had his face buried in his brother's shoulder, the hands that grasped Abraxas' shoulders white-knuckled and shaking. Abraxas was muttering words of comfort in his twin's ear while gently running a hand up and down his back. Abraxas looked up from his consolation as his parents entered, smiling weakly. Acheron looked up, tears swimming in his eyes. It took everything Victoria had not to break down at the fear in her younger son's eyes. She went to him, temporarily relieving Abraxas of his fraternal duty and gathering him into her arms.

"You're gonna be okay, baby," she whispered. "It'll be over before you know it."

Pinhead approached his sons and placed a hand on Abraxas' shoulder.

"I got this, Dad," Abraxas said. "I'll take care of him."

Pinhead smiled at his eldest. "I know you will."

~[ ]~

Acheron was hyperventilating as the Chatterer prepared his tools.

"Breath, Acheron," Abraxas said.

As excited as Abraxas was for his transformation, he was letting Acheron undergo his first. He would be no use to his terrified brother when he was incapacitated. The Chatterer turned to the pair and motioned for them to approach.

_Let's start with the easy parts._

Using a straight razor, Chatterer shaved most of the hair from the left side of Acheron's head. He left a few sections by his ear, which were braided back against the scalp and decorated at the ends with metal beads. The rest of his hair was brushed to the opposite side, another thin braid placed near his temple and decorated like the others. The entire curve of the exposed left ear was pierced with a series of metal rings with a hook dangling from the lobe. A thick ring was then inserted through the septum of his nose. Though visibly nervous, Acheron remained fairly calm throughout the process.

_Open your mouth and stick out your tongue._

Acheron hesitated briefly before complying. The Chatterer grasped the young man's tongue with a pair of tongs and drove a thick needle through the top and out the bottom. Acheron gasped, more in surprise then pain. Chatterer thrust a metal stud into the freshly bleeding hole, and then prompted the younger twin to lie back. He used another needle to pierce his navel in an identical fashion to his father. Chatterer turned to Abraxas.

_Hold him still._

Abraxas wrapped an arm around his brother's upper body. Acheron grasped hold of the arm and gave his twin an apprehensive look. Abraxas shrugged, unable to provide him with an explanation of what was about to happen. Acheron closed his eyes and squeezed Abraxas' arm. Abraxas comfortingly stroked his brother's hair. With a quick motion, the Chatterer took hold of the younger twin's penis and hooked a needle through its tip.

"Fuck!" Acheron cried out, causing his brother to wince.

Acheron's already pale skin seemed to get even paler. The worst was yet to come. Chatterer took a scalpel from the array of instruments on the table. Acheron sat up, Chatterer taking a firm grip on his chin and tilting the newly exposed scalp into better view. Acheron shuddered; his father's face suddenly coming to mind. As Chatterer began to cut Acheron began to scream, pressing the right side of his head into Abraxas' chest. His brother's blood began to drip down his chest as the grid began to appear on Acheron's head. The screams were accompanied by sobs as the first pins were driven into the intersections.

~[ ]~

Sobs wracked Victoria's body as she clung to Pinhead. Acheron's screams were echoing through the corridors of the Labyrinth. No matter how far from the room she moved, they were still audible.

"Calm yourself, love," he soothed. "He will be fine."

"I can't stand to hear our baby in pain," she whimpered.

"Go to Adrian and Dimitri," he suggested. "I will remain here and let you know when it is over."

She nodded toward the wall, which parted to reveal Adrian and Dimitri's living room. Adrian jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Shit, Tor, you're gonna give me a heart attack," he said.

"That sounds rather pleasant," Dimitri grimaced, referring to the cries echoing from the misty opening in the wall.

Victoria entered the room, closing the opening behind her. As the years passed, she'd become able to manipulate the Labyrinth as Pinhead could. She sat down on the couch beside Adrian.

"I can't handle it," she sighed. "It's too much."

"I don't blame you, babe," Adrian said. "I'd be the same way."

"Where is Dani?" Victoria asked. It was Saturday and the little girl would normally be attempting to occupy every second of her fathers' attention.

"She's spending the night at my mom's," Adrian replied. "She's been bugging that she doesn't see Grandma enough."

Victoria smiled sadly. Her own mother thought her only child had died that night in the alley, eighteen years previously. She didn't know that her daughter still lived on a different plane of existence or that she had two grandsons, now the same age Victoria had been when she disappeared.

"It's probably better that she didn't see you this way or hear that," Dimitri said, motioning toward the wall the opening had appeared in moments ago.

Victoria nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at the little girl's absence. Her constantly positive attitude would've been a welcome distraction from her worry over the twins.

"They're cenobites, lovely," Adrian said, to his distraught friend. "They'll be fine. You got through it. Pinhead got through. The boys can do it too."

~[ ]~

It was well into the night before the Chatterer finally set down his bloody instruments. The unconscious twins were lying on their stomachs side by side. Along their spines and shoulders symbols and patterns from the Lament Configuration were carved into the skin, the glistening muscle showing beneath. In some places the mutilations were adorned with pieces of metal. Abraxas had received identical piercings to his brother, but the opposite side of his head was adorned with his father's trademark pins. When the pair stood face to face they were mirror images of each other. Pinhead entered the room, a hesitant Victoria at his side.

"See?" he said. "They are fine. The worst is over."

Victoria's eyes darted over the intricate patterns that spiraled across her sons' backs. She reached out and gently fondled one of the braids on Acheron's head. A smile spread across Pinhead's face.

"Just like their father," he said, gesturing toward their heads.

Abraxas yawned in his sleep, exposing his glittering tongue stud. Victoria chuckled softly, knowing that his tongue wasn't all that Chatterer had pierced.

"Maybe more than you think," she laughed. "And the back mutilations and earrings; that's all me."

She turned to Chatterer as he came to her side.

"Thank you."

_It was an honor to do so._

~[ ]~

The days that followed were stressful, not only on the twins, but Victoria and Pinhead as well.

"Abraxas lay down," Victoria scolded.

"Mom," he whined, irritated that his attempt to sit up had been foiled.

"Don't give that tone," she said, narrowing her eyes. "You're a goddamn adult. Don't whine at me like a child. Those wounds still need time to heal."

Acheron was not as enthusiastic as his brother. He was visibly uncomfortable and was barely moving, let alone trying to sit up. He relied heavily on Abraxas for support, but as the days wore on he too grew restless. After only two weeks, Pinhead deemed his sons ready.

Adrian and Dimitri stood beside Victoria in the shadow of Leviathan. If what Pinhead said was correct, the deity would speak to the twins for the first time now that their transformation was complete. Pinhead appeared out of the corridor before them, a smile on his face. He turned to see the twins emerge behind them. The pair was bare -chested. Their floor-length black skirts rode low on their hips, where several hooked blades hung.

"You got a pair of good looking boys, Victoria," Dimitri said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she went to stand at Pinhead's side.

"We're so proud of you two," she said, pulling each one into a bone-crushing hug.

"Come on, Mom, don't cry," Acheron chuckled.

"Sorry," she said. "I can't help it."

The boys turned to their father, who simply nodded and placed a hand on their shoulders. The twins stepped away from their parents and walked toward the edge of the abyss, peering up to gaze at Leviathan. Pinhead put his arms around Victoria.

"I can't believe this day has come," she sighed. "It seems like only yesterday they were infants."

"I believe all parents say the same thing when their children come of age," he replied. "They will make fine cenobites."

"Yeah," Victoria said with a smile. "They turned out pretty damn good."

Pinhead leaned down to kiss her then turned to watch as his sons made contact with their god for the first time.

ENDNOTE: So I finally finished this chapter! Again, so sorry for the wait. I hate updating this late. I know I get irritated when people take forever to update their shit so I can imagine that you guys must too.

So the twins have made their final transformation. It was ridiculously difficult to design them, which is most of the reason why it took so long to update. I combined aspects of both parents when designing their final looks; Victoria's back mutilations and modern primitive style piercings and Pinhead's trademark pins (and his piercings as well).

I'm hoping that it won't take me this long to update in the future. I'm still not sure how long the finished product is gonna be, but I want to make it longer than the last one. We'll see how it all shakes out.


	3. Chapter 3: Hellfire and Brimstone

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So after much thought and deliberation I have decided to turn Terminus into a crossover after all, but not with the _Abarat _series. I knew where I wanted to go but not how to get there. I was lost in thought at work when I got the idea to bring in some elements from another Clive Barker novel, _Weaveworld _(which has nothing to do with fake hair like my sister thought). I'm considering this a crossover because this is a _Hellraiser _fic and I'm bringing in characters that don't appear in the movies (or novella), but the cenobites are mentioned in _Weaveworld _(along with one of their "creations" who may show up in a oneshot) as The Surgeons. _He brought the Surgeons from some netherworld or other…let the Surgeons perform what tricks Surgeons must… _(pg. 148).

Since everybody isn't familiar with _Weaveworld, _I'll cover some basics that will be necessary to understand the basic flow of the story (if I forget something I'll add it as needed). The novel revolves around the parallel world, The Fugue. The Fugue was woven into a rug (hence the title) to protect it from an evil entity called The Scourge. The Fugue is populated by the Seerkind, creatures with magical abilities that vary in appearance, some looking more human than others. The main character I'm gonna focus on is Immacolata, a sorceress exiled by the Seerkind for using her evil magic in an attempt to gain power. She's one of triplets, but strangled her sisters with their umbilical cords while in the womb. The two still accompany their sister in ectoplasmic form. The Magdalene, sometimes called Mama Pus, has a tendency to rape unsuspecting men in order to spawn monstrosities called by-blows hours after their conception. The other sister, The Hag, appears as a grotesque old woman who divines knowledge by studying the afterbirth produced by The Magdalene. That's probably all that will come up.

I can't apologize enough for my lateness in updating this story! Anyone who follows me and not just this story will know that I've been updating other stories, namely a series of Metalocalypse fics. I've just been full of inspiration for that story and completely out of ideas for this one. I've also been having some minor computer problems.

Chapter 3: Hellfire and Brimstone

Victoria took hold of Pinhead's arm and shot him a mildly worried expression.

"Some of us take to it better than others," he reassured. "They'll be fine."

The couple was observing their newly transformed twin sons at work in the torture chambers. In the few weeks that they'd become cenobites, Abraxas and Acheron had taken to the art of butchery with a passion and fervor that rivaled even their father. Acheron had been hesitant, but after his first cut he'd taken to the process with a maniacal glee that matched his brother's. The twins had reduced their first victim into a nightmare creation of mutilated flesh that had left both of their parents (and any other cenobite that saw it) in shock. Pinhead was proud beyond words, but Victoria, who still held onto a lot of her human emotions, was slightly disconcerted by her sons' joy in torture.

The twins currently had Kirsty Cotton hanging from the ceiling by her ankles as they slowly peeled half inch thick strips of skin from her back and belly. She'd given up screaming hours ago and was now just whimpering softly as blood ran down her face and dripped out of her hair. The Chatter Beast was sniffing around at the growing piles of discarded flesh.

"Ass!" Acheron screeched as Abraxas flung his newest strip of removed skin at him; it landed on his head, draped among his pins.

Abraxas' laughter was abruptly cut off as Acheron threw a strip back at him.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Abraxas yelled, tackling his brother to the bloody floor.

"Boys! That is enough!" Pinhead bellowed. "Can we please maintain a level of professionalism?"

Acheron was lying on his stomach. Abraxas was straddling his brother's lower back and attempting to strangle him with a handful of skin strips. Both were laughing.

"Ah, lighten up, Pops," Abraxas said, clambering off Acheron and standing up.

He extended a hand to the twin still lying on the floor. Acheron grasped it and pulled his brother back down to the floor, startling the Chatter Beast, who was investigating a nearby pile of gore. The pair lay on the floor amongst the carnage, practically crying with laughter.

Pinhead shook his head and sighed. The twins stood up, clutching each other as they continued to laugh.

"Go get cleaned up," Pinhead ordered.

Abraxas and Acheron left the room, arms thrown around each other's shoulders. Victoria entered the room and stood beside Pinhead.

"Some just take to it better than others," she smirked.

Pinhead narrowed his eyes at her. She chuckled and planted a kiss at the base of his neck. He gestured with his hand and the chains that held Kirsty released her. She collapsed to the floor in a heap and began to cry.

"I just wish they would not treat our craft like a game," he said.

"They're just kids," Victoria replied. "They'll take things more seriously in time."

~[ ]~

Acheron and Abraxas had cleaned up and were walking toward the center of the Labyrinth. As they neared Leviathan, Abraxas stuck out an arm to stop his brother.

"What the -!" Acheron was abruptly cut off by Abraxas.

"Look!" the older twin whispered, pointing toward the floating deity.

A creature had somehow managed to clamber its way onto Leviathan's surface. It was a purplish-gray color with unnaturally long arms ending in thin clawed fingers. Its horned head was bent in concentration and its thin whip-like tail lashed around its hind limbs as it set about its work.

"What's it doing?" Acheron asked.

"I don't know," Abraxas replied.

Thin beams of red light suddenly crackled across Leviathan's surface and it momentarily faltered in its endless revolution. The creature, obviously satisfied that its work was complete, leapt from the floating idol and disappeared into the abyss.

"What happened?" Pinhead cried, suddenly appearing behind his sons, Victoria close behind.

"I don't know!" Acheron gasped. "Some creature was doing something to Leviathan!"

"Where did it go?" Pinhead demanded.

"It jumped into the abyss!" Abraxas said.

Pinhead turned to Chatterer, who had appeared at his side.

"Go find this creature," Pinhead commanded.

Chatterer disappeared to search the bowels of the Labyrinth.

Pinhead went to stand in the shadow of Leviathan, inclining his head upward to listen for instructions. He turned back to Victoria with a look of concern. She too looked toward Leviathan.

"It's all broken and garbled," she said, her eyes widened. "I can't understand anything."

A snarl snapped them out of their contemplation. The Chatterer returned, dragging the struggling creature behind him. Pinhead's heart stopped.

"What is it?" Victoria asked in alarm.

"It's a demon," he replied.

"A demon?" Victoria repeated.

"Yes. Before Leviathan took over, Hell was full of them, but we disposed of them all. I did not think there were any left."

The demon began to scream at Pinhead in a language Victoria didn't understand; Latin she suddenly realized. Pinhead strode forward and grabbed a handful of the dark greasy hair on the creature's head, forcing it to look up at him. He spoke to it in its native tongue, clearly commanding it to do something. The demon laughed at him and said something that sounded like an insult. Pinhead yanked harder on the hair and commanded again. The demon merely laughed again. It muttered something then whipped its tail up, slitting its own throat with the sharp spines. It grinned up at the cenobites, its bluish blood oozing out between its pointed teeth, before it slumped forward.

"Bastard," Pinhead muttered, turning back to Victoria. "He told me nothing."

"What do we do?" Victoria asked, fear in her eyes. "Something's clearly wrong with Leviathan and that thing had something to do with it. What if we're in danger?"

"Do you think I have not thought of that?" Pinhead replied. "We must seek outside help."

"From who?" Victoria shrieked. "Who could possibly help us with this?"

"I know of someone," he murmured. "And I have an idea where to find her."

ENDNOTE: So that's it for this chapter. Traditional demons have arisen in an attempt to take back what's rightfully theirs. Can Pinhead stop them in time? Will Leviathan be restored? Who will they turn to (if you paid attention to the author's note that's easy to answer)? You've got to keep reading to find out.

I must say that I enjoyed writing the scene with the twins torturing Kirsty Cotton. Even though they're masters of torture, they're still eighteen! And the name Abraxas just keeps popping up. Since the release of the final Harry Potter film I've been suffering from what I've dubbed Post-Potter Depression and have been reading a lot of stuff about Harry Potter. It turns out that Lucius Malfoy's father (Draco's paternal grandfather) was named Abraxas.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeking Assistance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Back again (hopefully fairly soon after the last chapter)! As of now my writer's block is mostly gone. I really gotta get this story done! I've got another story in progress and a few ideas that I don't wanna start posting until this is done and _The Phantom of the Genetic Opera _has at least been updated. I'm taking on too much at once!

In her review laura101 observed that I don't seem to like Kirsty Cotton much. I really don't to be honest. She kind of annoys me and I feel like Pinhead should have dragged her sorry ass into a torture chamber a long time ago. You opened the box, bitch! No exceptions! But that's just me…

I've also noticed that _Weaveworld _isn't in the books section of , so this story isn't listed as a crossover.

Chapter 4: Seeking Assistance

"So where are we?" Victoria asked.

They were standing in a damp alley in the middle of the night. A light drizzle was falling on them.

"Liverpool," Pinhead replied nonchalantly.

"England?" Victoria said, seemingly surprised.

"What other Liverpool is there, love?" Pinhead chuckled.

Abraxas began to hum something that sounded suspiciously like "Eleanor Rigby." Acheron soon joined in.

"Exactly," Pinhead said to his sons.

"Smartasses," Victoria mumbled. "So where exactly are we headed?"

"There," Pinhead said, pointing toward a door at the end of the alley.

"Who are we going to see?" Acheron asked, suddenly looking a bit nervous and involuntarily drawing closer to Abraxas.

"No need to be worried," Pinhead reassured. "She knows better than to cross me."

He pushed open the door without bothering to knock. The room the cenobites stepped into was dimly lit and sparsely furnished. A series of symbols were carved or painted on the walls.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Surgeon?"

A woman suddenly appeared from another room. She was extremely attractive, her high forehead only enhancing the beauty of her face.

"We seek your wisdom, Incantarix," Pinhead replied.

The woman came to stand before them, showing great interest in Victoria and the twins.

"I had heard rumors, but I didn't think it possible," she said, shifting her attention to Abraxas and Acheron.

"Our world has been threatened, Immacolata," Pinhead stated.

He recounted the encounter with the demon and its interference with Leviathan.

"They have come to take back what's rightfully theirs," Immacolata explained. "They controlled your world first, but your god took it from them. They aim to avenge their fallen ruler and regain control of Hell. They've already made their first move. Your deity is dying."

Pinhead's eyes widened and he exchanged a worried look with Victoria.

"What can we do?" Victoria asked. "How do we stop them?"

"You can't," she replied. "The damage is done. Leviathan will die and they will be free to take over. That will spell the end of your kind for they'll surely dispose of you, as you did to them."

"But they are all dead!" Pinhead exclaimed. "I was there! I remember killing those whom Leviathan had missed!"

A knowing smile crossed the Incantarix's lips.

"But did you kill them all?"

A look of horror suddenly crossed Victoria's face. The culprit had been among them the whole time.

"Angelique," she said.

"I should have killed her when I had the chance," Pinhead said, clenching his fists in fury.

"You can't expect us to just stand around and wait to die!" Victoria cried. "There must be something we can do!"

"Leave the Labyrinth," Immacolata said. "Hide out somewhere until your deity dies. Once his power over you is broken you will become human again. There's no reason to fight for something that can't be changed."

Pinhead looked down, silently resigning himself to his fate. Acheron's eyes grew huge and he grabbed his brother's hand.

"But we were never human," he gasped. "What happens to us?"

"You cease to exist," Immacolata replied without a single hint of emotion.

Victoria burst into tears.

"You can't expect me to run and hid and watch my sons die! There has to be something we can do to save them!"

"There's nothing I can do," the Black Madonna replied. "This is beyond my power. Your sons' existence alone baffles me."

Acheron had begun to sob. Abraxas held his brother securely against himself, trying to offer what little comfort he could. Pinhead stared blankly down at the floor, his dark eyes taking on the blank bottomless look that concealed his emotions.

"You could also search for an answer in Quiddity, Surgeon," Immacolata suddenly said.

"Where?" Victoria asked.

"The Dream Sea," Pinhead replied. "It is said that life itself began there. Every human being visits it thrice in their lifetime, in their dreams: the night one is born, the first night one sleeps beside one's love, and the last night of one's life. There is powerful magic contained there, but it takes strong magic to even reach its shores."

"You forget to whom you speak, Surgeon," Immacolata said. "I will open a door, but I must do it in your world, for the barrier is thinner there. It will take some time and will be dangerous. Even as we speak your enemies assemble against you and slowly invade your plane of existence. I will require protection."

"You shall have it," Pinhead said.

"As your deity dies, your powers weaken," Immacolata explained. "I thank you for your kindness, Surgeon, I know it's not characteristic of you, but I cannot depend on you fully."

Acheron jumped as a ghastly presence nudged against him. A semi-transparent nude woman was moving around him, accompanied by a grotesque looking old woman.

"The Magdalene and The Hag shall accompany me," Immacolata said.

"They are her triplet sisters," Pinhead explained to a confused, and somewhat uneasy, Victoria. "She strangled them in the womb."

Victoria grimaced. Pinhead opened a door in the wall, the Labyrinth appearing beyond seeming as eerily quiet as it always did. The Chatter Beast appeared out of the mist. He sniffed cautiously at the Black Madonna and her ghostly sisters.

"Come quickly," Pinhead said, looking from side to side. "We must stay out of the open."

The party moved quickly and quietly. They were about to turn a corner and enter the center of the Labyrinth when the Chatter Beast let out a soft growl. Pinhead stuck out an arm.

"Wait!" he hissed.

"Are those hooves?" Victoria asked.

A series of sharp clopping noises pierced the silence. The group cautiously peered around the corner. Angelique stood in the shadow of Leviathan, looking off into the opposite corridor toward the sound. Four demons appeared out of the mist; each was armored and sat atop a demonic steed. The first demon rode atop a vicious looking white horse and was clad in pearly white armor. A bow and quiver was strung across his back. The second demon was clad in bronze armor and had a large sword strapped at his side. His mount's mane and tail were aflame. The third demon was dressed all in black and held a set of scales in his right hand. His glossy black horse was thin and sickly looking, but fearsome nonetheless. The final demon was dressed in silver and carried a scythe. His semi-transparent steed appeared to have flesh made of pale green mist with the complete skeletal structure showing through.

"Things are worse than I thought," Pinhead whispered. "She has summoned The Riders."

"As in the Four Horseman?" Victoria gasped. "Like Book of Revelations?"

"Yes, my love," Pinhead replied. "I fear we may have less time than I thought."

ENDNOTE: So this whole story's turned into a Clive Barker mash-up. Quiddity is also an invention of Barker's and features in the three Books of the Art (The Great and Secret Show, Everville, and Sacrament). All of Barker's worlds seem to fit together, even when not explicitly stated.

Now I'm not a particularly religious person, but the Book of Revelations always interested me because it reads like a horror story. It's full of monsters (but it's supposed to be true?). The Riders and Satan (who's briefly alluded to) appear as just that, monsters. I'm not pressing any religious views on anyone (I don't really have any). The Riders signify the end of times and that's basically what they're doing in the context of this story. They show up when the shit's about to hit the fan. And it is Hell after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Unorthodox Ideas

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm not very good at the whole updating on time thing at the moment. I'm trying to actually do well in school this year. I will get this story done though! It's getting there, slowly but surely. I wanted to try to make this longer than the previous two installment, but I don't know how well that's gonna work out. We just have to play it by ear. I have decided on two, yes two, endings for this story. I can't decide which I like better so one's gonna be an alternate ending! So exciting!

Chapter 5: Unorthodox Ideas

"I swear to God, Tori, you're gonna put me in an early grave!" Adrian exclaimed.

A tearful Victoria had just finished explaining their latest predicament.

"Hmm, Quiddity," Dimitri pondered. "I think we've been there, love. Remember that time we had the same dream about floating in the ocean beneath the stars?"

"Yeah, that was so weird!" Adrian exclaimed. "It makes sense now, but at the same time it makes it even weirder."

"So this Immacolata is going to open a doorway or portal or whatever into this dream sea?" Dimitri asked. "What are you going to find on the other side?"

"I don't even know!" Victoria wailed. "There may not even be anything to help the boys!"

Adrian patted her on the shoulder.

"It'll work out," he reassured. "Don't worry. You and that man of yours have a tendency to prevail in impossible situations."

"I'm scared, Adrian," she said. "In all that we've been through, I've never been this scared. Even when Pinhead tackled Joey Summerskill into the Abyss. I thought I'd lost him that night, but there's so much more at stake. Not only could I lose my sons, but my entire way of life, my home, is going to be obliterated. I haven't been human for almost twenty years, Adrian! I don't know anything else! Everyone thinks I'm dead! How will they react when I show up out of the blue after eighteen years? What will I look like? Will I be eighteen again? Will I be thirty-six? What about the boys and Pinhead? Christ, he's over a hundred years old! Think about the things we'll have to relearn, things we'll have to teach our boys. Sleeping, eating, shitting, things we don't do as cenobites. We have to teach them not to kill, that their bodies won't sustain injury like they once did, that they'll age and die! That's if they even survive this!"

Her voice broke after that, the burden of what was now required of her too much to bear. Adrian put his arms around her shaking shoulders.

"We're here," Dimitri said. "Whatever you need. If we can do it, consider it done."

Pinhead suddenly appeared, sitting beside Victoria and pulling her into his lap. She curled her legs under her and sobbed into his chest. He held her close.

"I wish I could fix this for you, my love," he whispered. "I wish this did not have to be so hard."

"Is she making any progress?" Victoria asked. She'd been spending a lot of time with Adrian and Dimitri, outside of the Labyrinth. Pinhead was trying to keep the cenobites organized and the twins were eager to assist.

"It is slow," he replied. "And Angelique's army grows by the hour. I have no idea where these demons are coming from. They must have been hiding. They have almost the entire Labyrinth under their control. We will not be able to hold them back much longer. Leviathan grows weaker every day. Our powers are waning and soon we must leave the Labyrinth before it is too late. And the Riders grow powerful. Butterball and the Siamese Twins are dead."

This news made Victoria weep harder. She'd never been close to the deceased cenobites, but the news of these murders made their situation that much more dire.

"Oh god, what is it doing?" Adrian suddenly exclaimed.

The cenobite couple turned to see that The Magdalene had followed Pinhead through the opening and was assaulting the startled man.

"Be gone, wench!" Pinhead roared. "You have no business here!"

The promiscuous spirit bared her teeth before departing back into the Labyrinth.

"Damn those creatures!" Pinhead exclaimed. They are of no use to us!"

Victoria suddenly had an idea.

"They're building an army, you said," she said to Pinhead. "What if we build our own?"

"How do you propose we do that?" he asked. "We cannot possibly make more cenobites in the amount of time we have."

"No," Victoria agreed. "But we have her."

"The Magdalene?" he replied.

"Yeah," Victoria beamed. "And the by-blows."

Pinhead picked her up and kissed her.

"You are a genius, love."

"Are we missing something?" Adrian inquired, shooting his husband a puzzled glance. "Wasn't this situation hopeless a second ago?"

Dimitri put a hand on Adrian's knee, squeezing gently.

"Sometimes hope can come from the most unlikely of places."

ENDNOTE: I know this chapter is kinda short, but I felt this was a good place to end. Things are getting downright grim (well more than usual) in the Labyrinth, but Victoria's on to something. If you remember from my author's note a few chapters back, I explained the, erm…behaviors or The Magdalene. As a quick recap, she rapes men and spawns grotesque offspring mere hours later. They're gonna use these aggressive beasts to build an army (albeit a smallish one) to help defend against the demons. But who will they find to father these monstrosities? I believe a certain art teacher made a promise…

HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I know it's technically November 1, but I haven't gone to bed yet. It's not tomorrow yet!


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Back again! Hoping to have this chapter up pretty soon after chapter 5. I've been feeling pretty inspired and such so I figure I better get while the gettings good!

I'd like to address some questions, comments and concerns from one Hell Hath No Fury's first and most dedicated followers, laura101. They were some very interesting questions. Firstly, she asked about the people condemned to torture within the Labyrinth, such as Frank and Kirsty Cotton. She mentioned using them to help fight against Angelique's army. While they won't actually be fighting, some of them may still be useful to Pinhead and Victoria. She also asked what happens to them when the Labyrinth falls. They go to Hell! The leadership of Hell is changing so it's up to Angelique and the "traditional" demons to decide their fate. I know I'm horrible for killing Butterball and the Siamese Twins, but I needed to get my point across. Shit's getting serious and I needed some recognizable faces to die. I briefly considered Chatterer, but I love him too much…and I have later uses for him. As far as the double ending goes, I hate to say this, but the Labyrinth is fucked. There's no saving it! The reason they're creating an army is to buy Immacolata more time to open a doorway to Quiddity in the hopes of finding a way to make Abraxas and Acheron human. With Leviathan dying, the cenobites are losing their powers and can no longer hold off the encroaching forces on their own. One ending will be happier than the other, but that's all I'm saying.

Chapter 6: The Beginning of the End

"Fuck that!" Adrian screeched. "I love them, but I gotta put my foot down on this one! I'm NOT letting that thing fuck me!"

"Adrian, they're our friends! The lives of our godsons are at risk, for Christ's sake!" Dimitri roared.

"I'm not having sex with a ghost!" Adrian refuted. "It's a female ghost at that! I'm gay, babe!"

"It doesn't mean anything!" Dimitri yelled. "They need us!"

"I'm not fathering mutant ghost monsters!" Adrian screamed. "Fuck that!"

"Well I am!" Dimitri stated, crossing his arms. "They're our friends and they need our help."

"Well that's your prerogative, Bobby Brown!" Adrian said. "I'm not doing it!"

At that moment, the wall slid open and Pinhead entered with Victoria.

"I could cut the tension with a knife," Pinhead observed.

"I'm not doing it!" Adrian spouted, stomping his foot in a childlike manner.

"I won't force you to, either," Victoria said. "I understand."

"I'm still doing it," Dimitri said. "I promised I'd do whatever I could for you. I may not be too excited about this, but I can do it, so I will."

"Thank you," Victoria said with a weak smile. "I truly appreciate it."

On cue, The Magdalene drifted into the room.

"One condition," Dimitri said. "I don't want to see it. I'm worried…that it'll look too much like Dani."

"Understandable," Pinhead said. "We are not considering this thing your child. You will be completely disassociated from it."

Dimitri nodded.

"Thank you."

Victoria gave him a quick hug before he disappeared into the other room, the ghostly harlot on his heels.

Adrian plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh and put his head between his hands. Victoria laid a hand on his shoulder. After several minutes, Dimitri returned, his posture rigid and his eyes looked on the ground. The Magdalene followed, her belly already swollen with the child she'd just conceived. He sat beside Adrian and put his head in his husband's lap. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"God, it was horrible," he whispered. "So cold and unforgiving."

Adrian ran his fingers through Dimitri's long hair.

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm here."

"God, Dimitri," Victoria gasped, suddenly overtaken with emotion. "Thank you so much."

She knelt beside him and kissed his forehead.

"How do you plan on creating the rest of this army?" Adrian asked.

"I have come up with a plan," Pinhead said. "The boys and Chatterer are working on it as we speak."

As if summoned, the twins appeared through the gap in the wall.

"It wasn't easy, but we got 'em!" Abraxas was beaming.

"Got what?" Adrian asked.

"Every possible male held captive in the Labyrinth, particularly Frank Cotton," Pinhead explained. "He was so lustful in life. Let us see how he likes being used."

"We had to sneak around the demons to get them," Acheron said. "Those fuckers are everywhere!"

"We've got the men detained," Abraxas said. "If what Immacolata says is true, Mama Pus should give birth within the hour, then it's on to the next one."

"That's so disgusting," Adrian grimaced.

"You gotta do what you gotta do," Acheron shrugged.

"Sooo, if you had this plan to use the men imprisoned in the Labyrinth to father by-blows, why did we put Dimitri through this?" Victoria asked, crossing her arms and fixing Pinhead with an evil look.

"I, uh, suppose I did not really think about that," he replied sheepishly, fiddling nervously with his pins. "I figured we could use all the help we could get. I am sorry Dimitri."

Adrian shot the cenobite a furious glance.

"And Adrian," Pinhead quickly added. "I am sorry."

"You fucking better be," Adrian muttered. "Still wonder why I deal with this shit sometimes."

~[ ]~

Just as predicted, The Magdalene birthed a horrid, deformed creature that thankfully bore no resemblance to Dani or Dimitri. Man after man was brought to the ghost and she continued to spawn monstrosities, including several sets of twins and, to their surprise and delight, a set of triplets. Each man was used until he was spent, with the exception of Frank Cotton. Pinhead went as far as to hold the nude and struggling man down, ignoring his screams of protest. Frank had to literally pass out before Pinhead let him go.

"They're so creepy," Victoria said, scanning the growing crowd of by-blows.

In the past forty-eight hours, The Magdalene had spawned over fifty of the monstrosities. They were still grossly outnumbered and the demons, especially with The Riders in their ranks, were significantly more powerful.

"It is still not enough," Pinhead sighed. "How much longer, Incantrix?"

"I'm getting close," she replied. "But this isn't an easy task."

The area she was working in appeared to be warping, everything within a seven foot radius being pulled toward a central point. It looked as though that part of reality had been painted onto a membrane that was being pushed inward.

"We do not have much time!" Pinhead groaned in frustration. "As we speak I can hear Leviathan drawing his final breathes!"

Victoria started, realizing he was right. Since the demons started their uprising she had been tuning out Leviathan, but Pinhead's comment made her listen once again. All she heard was a high-pitched electrical whine that was slowly building in intensity. It sounded as though pressure was building up within the gilded deity, until finally the force would become too great and blow Him apart. The cenobites could feel their powers weakening, even the lesser ones who couldn't hear Leviathan's death cries. She began noticing subtle changes in their appearances, being most prominent in the lower cenobites. Wounds began bleeding afresh as they slowly began to heal. A rosy glow was beginning to appear in their sickly, blue-grey flesh. She'd noticed this in Pinhead and herself. She also noticed that her hair had begun to slowly grow again. Grey fur was beginning to sprout up along the Chatter Beast's body. Most unnerving of all was the fact that the twins were exhibiting no signs of change. It made the situation seem all the more dire. A loud commotion from the nearby corridors snapped her out of her contemplation. Chatterer suddenly appeared in the doorway.

_They've broken through our defenses! They're coming!_

Pinhead sighed and turned to Victoria.

"I believe the time has come, my love," he said. "Our final stand."

Victoria nodded and looked at her sons. One by one she pulled them into her arms.

"I love you both so much," she whispered, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

Pinhead turned to them next.

"Stay here," he commanded. "Keep The Magdalene breeding as long as possible and assist Immacolata in any way you can."

"We'll do whatever it takes," Abraxas replied.

He put a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"You have become grand men. I am truly gifted to be able to call you my sons. You have no idea how proud I am of both of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Acheron said, his eyes beginning to swim with tears.

"Look after your brother," Victoria requested of her eldest.

"You know I always have," Abraxas reassured. "And always will."

He slung an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Give 'em Hell," Abraxas said.

Victoria reached out to take hold of Pinhead's hand. The pair surveyed their sons in silence for a few moments, savoring what could be the last time they ever gazed upon their grandest creations, before turning away to lead their hastily thrown-together army to fight an impossible battle in the shadow of their dying god.

ENDNOTE: We're reaching the end here, folks. There's going to be for sure three more chapters including the alternate ending. There's a chance there could be as many as five more, depending on how I decide to separate things. We shall see!

The next chapter is going to focus on Abraxas and Acheron. I feel that it's important to elaborate on what they're going through during what could possibly be their final days. Until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Stand

AUTHOR'S NOTE: We are nearing the end of this story. Only two chapters after this one and that includes the alternate ending. They'll probably all be up fairly close together…at least that's the plan.

To address more questions and comments posed by the wonderful laura 101: I've done a shitload of research for this trilogy, especially concerning things that don't have a concrete explanation in the films/novella, such a cenobite creation (reference HHNF2 Ch. 7 for my theories on that). There's a lot of stuff in Hellraiser that's still up for interpretation, especially the Cenobites, their world, and their origins. Until the _Scarlet Gospels _(a book Clive Barker has been working on for several years now. Google it for more info) is released (and who knows when that will be) we won't know these things and even then all our questions may not be answered. The Labyrinth, which is often referred to as Hell, does indeed exist on a different plain of existence from our own, but doesn't Hell, as it's described in religion, do too? It's not a place you can reach by driving or flying or any other means of travel. As far as religion is concerned, you have to die to get there! Living people can't get there because there is no way for them to. That's where the Lament Configuration comes in. Duc de L'Isle used an ordinary puzzle box (because remember, Lemarchand had no prior knowledge to what his box would be used for) and turned it into a doorway. Hell, in theory, I could do the same thing with a Rubix cube I bought at Walmart if I possessed the knowledge to do such things (and such things actually existed)! When he summoned Angelique, she wasn't a cenobite. He killed a woman and gave Angelique her skin. Angelique isn't even her real name! Duc de L'Isle gave it to her! There's an ongoing debate over whether or not the realm the box accesses is indeed Hell or if it's just an alternate dimension of pain and suffering. Because Lemarchand didn't know about the intended use of his box until it was too late, he couldn't have known anything about Leviathan, if Leviathan even existed at this point, to model his box after. There's a theory that Hell was all fire and brimstone, then Leviathan showed up and redid everything. The Labyrinth version of Hell is still a place for people to be tortured. Their sin: curiosity/ seeking out pleasure beyond their range of tolerance (call it kinky sex or sadomasochism or whatever you want. They're all sins as far as Christianity/Catholicism are concerned). Whether or not people end up there after they die is unknown. We only know that people get there using the box. As far as Leviathan is concerned, who knows where he came from. Maybe he was a by-product of the dark magic used to make to the box a doorway. Maybe he came from another world or dimension or planet or whatever. Maybe like Lucifer himself he rose up to overthrow his master. Maybe he's some sort of shape-shifting entity that took on the appearance of the box. Who knows! The possibilities are endless! I'm not saying that any theory I use is fact because there are no facts! There are no origins! Like every scientist knows, you use a series of observations to make a hypothesis. That's what I'm doing here, using what I know and have seen to essentially take a guess (albeit an educated one) as to how it works. I'm not really religious and don't really believe in Hell, but it makes for a good horror story. Hopefully I cleared up as much confusion as possible.

Yes, the cenobites will become human again, or die fighting to buy Immacoloata more time. I like to believe that despite being monsters, the cenobites are loyal to their leader and will do whatever they can to help Pinhead and Victoria save their sons. They haven't been human in a long time, but they'll manage just fine. That's all I'll say about that…

And just for you, laura, I'll throw in a sex scene. I can honestly say it's an excellent idea. I hadn't even thought of it and I'm a total perv too!

Ok, now that I just wasted your time with a page long author's note, let's start the chapter!

UPDATE: While rereading this, I found a few errors (mostly grammatical and Death used in place of War) that bothered me too much to leave them be so I've fixed them.

Chapter 7: The Final Stand

"Sweetheart, you must pull yourself together," Pinhead said, firmly yet lovingly to Victoria.

He had pulled her away from their impromptu army, leaving Chatterer in charge, to try and calm her down. Since they'd left their sons with Immacolata she'd been unable to stop crying. He pulled her into an abandoned, dead end corridor that once housed the Labyrinth's prisoners.

"What if it doesn't work?" she sobbed. "What if she can't get through or if there's nothing there that can help them? We may never see them again!"

Pinhead pulled her against him.

"Think positively," he murmured against her head. "Do not let such thoughts get the best of you. I need you clear headed. We all do."

She looked up at him, blinking away her tears and nodding. He leaned forward to kiss her. As their lips met a sudden realization struck them almost simultaneously. They'd been so concerned about the survival of their boys that they hadn't thought about themselves. There was always the possibility that, even if the boys managed to survive, they could be killed trying to buy Abraxas and Acheron the time they needed. Their kiss became more heated, Pinhead pressing Victoria's back against the wall. He pulled her robes up around her waist and parted his own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, throwing her arms around his neck and relying on him to support her. He quickly slid inside her, picking up a fast and somewhat erratic pace. Victoria used the wall at her back as leverage to meet each thrust. Their lovemaking was urgent and frenzied; this moment could be that last that they had. They finished almost simultaneously, Pinhead leaning forward to briefly rest his head on Victoria's shoulder. He gently eased her back to the ground. She gasped and stumbled as she had to bare her own weight. Blood trickled down her back and a sharp pain shot up her exposed spine. The wounds had begun to heal and old pain was returning.

"Are you alright?" Pinhead asked urgently.

"I'll be fine," Victoria said, righting herself.

The pain had subsided for now. Pinhead took her arm and the two of them headed off to join the others in battle.

~[ ]~

Acheron paced nervously back and forth across the room.

"Goddammit Acheron!" Abraxas screeched. "Sit the fuck down! You're driving me crazy!"

"You're not worried?" Acheron asked almost accusingly.

"I'm fucking terrified and your pacing isn't helping!"

Acheron plopped down beside his brother. He was still for a moment before he started playing with the beads in his hair and fidgeting around. Abraxas shot him an irritated glance.

"Almost there, boys," Immacolata said from the other side of the room.

The warping in the area was getting worse. The center of the area even looked thin, pale light beginning to shine through.

"Come on, damn you," Immacolata mumbled. "I'm so close."

~[ ]~

Victoria tossed the heavy chain around the demon's neck, yanking it back quickly. The chain tightened, pulling the demon with it and flinging it into the chasm. She turned quickly, dodging another demon that had launched itself in her direction. It dove over her, landing right in the path of a large by-blow with three heavily muscled arms. It tore the demon into pieces in one quick motion.

Angelique had shed her cenobite guise and resumed her true form. She was an ugly creature, with mottled gray-green skin and curved tusks. She had abnormally long muscular arms tipped in wickedly sharp claws. Stained ivory-colored spines extended from the base of her skull to the tips of her forked tail like rotting teeth set in diseased gums. Greasy reddish hair sprouted from between her long pointed ears. She swung at a nearby by-blow, sending half of its head tumbling to the ground.

The Riders were present in the fray. They were fearsome opponents, almost impossible to get close to, but even they had experienced loses. While Conquest had been distracted with a hoard of by-blows, the Chatter Beast had overpowered the demon's horse, biting straight through the bone of its rear leg and bringing the white beast to the ground. Conquest had fallen, becoming pinned under his injured mount. His heavy armor prevented him from righting himself. Turning from the injured horse, Beast had taken the demon's neck between his jaws, finding the weak point in the armor and tearing through the flesh. The demon was dead within moments. Famine had also been disposed of. Pinhead sent a chain toward the charging demon, easily tripping the emaciated black stallion. The horse had fallen into the chasm, but Famine had leaped off his doomed steed before he could follow. Armed only with a set of scales and lacking a true weapon, Pinhead had made easy work of him. Famine quickly joined the growing quantity of corpses. War and Death were a different story. The two of them were clearly the strongest and most skilled fighters of the foursome. War's muscular horse was fast and heavily armored. The demon swung his large, heavy sword with amazing speed and dexterity. Death and his horse had the ability to teleport short distances, disappearing as he was attacked and reappearing behind the attacker, retaliating with deadly results. Despite its size, the scythe he carried was light and terribly sharp, slicing through bone and muscle with ease. Pinhead had made several attempts to overtake the pair, but had retreated each time. They were too powerful.

Death, clearly the leader of the Riders, approached War in the midst of battle, leaning toward him to speak. War nodded at whatever command he had been given and galloped away from the fight.

Victoria was relieved for a moment, thinking the Rider was fleeing, but horror quickly replaced relief. He was looking for the twins.

"Pinhead!" she yelled. "He's after the boys!"

Before Pinhead could react, Chatterer was sprinting into the Labyrinth after the flaming horse.

~[ ]~

"What's that?" Acheron asked, panic rising in his voice.

"Seriously, Acheron," Abraxas groaned. "If you don't cut the shit, I'll kill you myself."

Abraxas started as he heard something himself. Horses hooves.

"The Riders," he whispered.

The hooves got louder and then abruptly stopped.

"Is he gone?" Acheron asked.

As if in response to his question, the heavy metal doors shook on their hinges as something beat against the other side.

"They're coming through!" Abraxas yelled. "Hurry Immacolata!"

The pounding continued. Hoof-shaped dents had appeared in the thick metal. The monstrous horse was kicking the doors!

"Almost," Immacolata said.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and the smell of seawater assaulted the room. The twins turned toward the hole that had just opened in reality. Through it they could see a dark sky and the churning Dream Sea below. As they made their way towards it, the doors were kicked off their hinges and sent flying across the room. The horseman started towards them, only to be cut off by Chatterer.

_GO! _His voice bellowed in their heads.

Acheron hesitated for a moment, stopping to look back at his fellow cenobite. He'd done so much for the twins in their lifetimes, now putting his life on the line to save theirs. The younger twin felt a pang of guilt.

"COME ON!" Abraxas screamed, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the hole. There was a loud splash and then, with a wide arm gesture, Immacolata sealed the opening. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the effort.

~[ ]~

Pinhead took down a pair of advancing demons with a pair of hooked blades. As he spun around to move to the next opponent, he happened to glance toward Leviathan. The black light that surrounded the deity had turned a bloody red and the god himself was moving in slow, jerky revolutions. The end was very close. Cruel laughter arose from Pinhead's right. He turned to see Angelique.

"Your god is as good as dead," she laughed. "You have no power now."

Pinhead stiffened. She was right. His vision had been obstructed several times by the blood liberally dripping from his healing wounds. At least a dozen of his trademark pins had clattered to the floor during the battle. He had to pull Victoria and the remaining cenobites out of the Labyrinth while he still had the power to do so.

"Victoria!" he yelled. "Come on! We have to go!"

She turned from the demon she'd just slain and ran to her husband's side, Beast on her heels.

"Fall back!" Pinhead commanded. "This is the end of the Order of the Gash! Leviathan is dying! We must return to the human world while we still can!"

Pinhead created a doorway in a nearby wall. Adrian and Dimitri had volunteered their house as an exit point. They had sent Dani to Adrian's mother's house and now stood in their basement waiting for this moment, the Lament Configuration in hand. Angelique called her demons back. They had won. Pinhead ushered the cenobites, all of them in their final stages of regression, into the basement.

"The boys," Victoria said, looking up at Pinhead with wide, watering eyes.

Pinhead looked helplessly at her.

"I do not know what to tell you."

There was an ear-splitting screech as Leviathan finally stopped moving. Pinhead roughly shoved Victoria through the opening, following behind her. As he closed the opening, the last glimpse the remaining cenobites had of their world was of their god collapsing in on Himself in a flash of bloody light. In Adrian's hands, the Lament Configuration crumbled into dust. Victoria lost consciousness, Pinhead catching her before she hit the stone floor.

ENDNOTE: So as I wrote that sex scene I couldn't help but giggle at the awkwardness and absurdity of two people having a quickie in floor length robes. Definitely not the best attire for such an occasion.

Well, that's it, folks. The Labyrinth has fallen and Leviathan is dead. So tragic! This chapter is a rather bittersweet Christmas gift for you guys: it's a long overdue update, but it marks the end of the cenobite's world…and in essence, the trilogy. The next two chapters will be the endings, the second of which is just an idea I wanted to play around with.

As for Abraxas and Acheron, as well as Chatterer and Immacolata, you'll just have to wait and see…


	8. Chapter 8: Beginning Anew

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You guys must have been really good this year because Santa O-fo is giving you the final chapters of _Terminus _in one night! Lucky you!

Chapter 8: Beginning Anew

Drifting. Floating. Suspended weightlessly in a time outside time, a place beyond comprehension. They were individuals, but at other times they became one entity again, each id, ego, and superego merging into one just as they'd been in the beginning, before the egg had split. Their bodies changed, one anatomy being replaced by another, very similar, but at the same time completely alien. When its work was done, the sea gently deposited them on a beach. Slowly, the pair began to stir.

"Abraxas?" Acheron asked, his voice shaking.

The elder twin sat up, running his hands through his hair. Wait! He had hair on both sides of his head. The pins, piercings, and mutilations were gone! He looked at his brother. His skin was pale, but not the unnatural blue-gray it had once been. There was a rosy tint to it. Blood coursed through their veins!

"It worked!" Abraxas exclaimed. "We're human!"

"But we're also on the shores of Quiddity," Acheron observed. "How do we get back?"

Abraxas furrowed his brow.

"Good point."

~[ ]~

"Victoria, love, wake up."

A familiar voice was calling her name gently. She opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar dark-haired man standing over her. There was something familiar about him though. The soft gray eyes that stared back at her had once been dark and void of emotion.

"Pinhead?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied smiling. "But I feel that name is hardly appropriate anymore. Elliot. Elliot Spencer."

"Elliot," she repeated, smiling as the unfamiliar name passed her lips.

She sat up, noticing immediately that she was human again. She brushed her fingertips against her earlobes, noting that they were no longer stretched by metal disks. Her piercings were gone and her vertebrae were once again enclosed in her back. She caught her reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. She had aged, though she still looked younger than her thirty-seven years.

She felt a warm tongue on her hand and turned to find its source. A gray pit bull had his front paws up on the bed, staring intently at her.

"Beast!" she exclaimed, scratching the excited dog behind his ears.

He barked happily, a sound she'd never heard him make before. She laughed out loud at the sound of it. She looked around the room to see Adrian and Dimitri stood beside the dog.

"It's so good to have you back!" Adrian squealed, diving into the bed.

Victoria hugged him back enthusiastically. She looked up, suddenly remembering something.

"Abraxas and Acheron?" she asked.

"They made it through the portal."

Immacolata had appeared in the doorway.

"But where are they now?" Victoria asked, beginning to panic.

"I closed the portal," the Incantrix replied. "The demon would have followed them otherwise."

"Open it back up!" Victoria wailed, losing her composure. "Bring them back!"

"I don't think I can," Immacolata said. "Opening it the first time drained my powers significantly. And even if I could I wouldn't know where to find them."

Victoria began to sob hysterically. Elliot sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms, trying his best to calm her, but his own heart was heavy with sorrow. Their sons were lost.

~[ ]~

"You have to eat," Elliot urged. "I know you still know how."

Victoria turned away from him. A week had passed. Elliot and Victoria were staying with Adrian and Dimitri. Dani was thrilled to see that Victoria and the man she'd formerly known as Pinhead were human, not to mention the appearance of a dog. Victoria had slipped into a deep depression. The loss of the boys had taken a heavy toll on her.

"He's right, babe," Adrian said. "Come on. They'd want you to go on."

At the mention of the twins, Victoria began to cry. Elliot sighed and put his face in his hands, his head pounding. Beast began to bark insanely at the ceiling.

"Shut up, Beast!" Elliot bellowed.

The dog continued his barking.

"For Christ's sake, there's nothing the-"

He stopped abruptly as he looked at the ceiling. It was warping, just as the room in the Labyrinth had when Immacolata had opened the portal to Quiddity. Elliot gaped wordlessly as a hole appeared in reality.

There was a rush of salt scented air and a dark haired teenager fell onto the living room floor. An identical boy landed on top of him. Almost as suddenly as it appeared, the hole disappeared, leaving no trace of its existence.

"Get off me," Abraxas grunted, pushing his brother away.

Beast yelped in surprise before bounding over to the twins.

"Holy shit, you have fur!" Acheron exclaimed.

They pair stood up. Victoria gasped at the uncanny resemblance to their father.

"Dad?" the pair asked in unison.

They'd seen pictures of their mother as a human, but they looked upon the human face of their father for the first time. It was a tearful reunion; even Elliot shed a few tears.

"You look good with hair, Dad," Abraxas chuckled.

Acheron had suddenly grown silent.

"What's wrong, baby?" Victoria asked.

"Chatterer," he said. "He saved us from the Rider. Is he okay?"

Another person had entered the room upon hearing the commotion. A young man, only a few years older than the twins, smiled at the pair. His hair flowed in ebony waves over his shoulders. Acheron ran to embrace him, realizing after he had the other man in his arms that his father's former second-in-command was missing his left arm below the elbow. Acheron pulled back, tears threatening to appear at the sight of the stump.

"You lost it protecting us," Acheron gasped, gently touching it. "You have no idea how much your sacrifice means to me."

"It was worth it," the former Chatterer said, in a voice Acheron had only ever heard in his head. "You're safe."

He reached his remaining arm up to gently caress the younger twin's cheek. Much to his parents' surprise, Acheron crashed his lips against the other man's. Elliot's jaw practically hit the floor.

Adrian smirked and elbowed Dimitri lightly in the ribs.

"See! See! I so called that!" he boasted. "Knew from the day they hit puberty he'd turn out gay!"

"Fuck off," Dimitri chuckled, remembering all too well Adrian's claim several years ago.

Abraxas smiled. When their minds had fused briefly in Quiddity, he'd seen the yearnings of his brother's heart.

The two broke apart, smiling brilliantly at each other. Elliot approached them, eyes narrowed at the older man.

"Know I am watching you, Jason," he threatened. "You can date my son, but if you hurt him, know this: I will tear your soul apart. Consider this your only warning."

~ [ ]~

"It's so nice to see you two."

"It's good to see you too, Trish," Adrian said, hugging the older woman.

"So what brings you two here?" she asked.

"Well," Dimitri said, a huge smile on his face. "We have a surprise for you."

Patricia Isle nearly passed out as her daughter, whom she'd believed dead all these years, entered the living room.

"Tori?" she gasped. "Is…is it really you?"

"Yeah Mom," she answered, tears in her eyes. "It's me."

Patricia fell sobbing into her daughter's arms.

"We all thought you were dead. Why didn't you call or write or something? Anything to let me know you were okay?"

"One day I'll explain it all," Victoria promised. "But for now, I'd like you to meet some people."

Elliot entered the room.

"Elliot Spencer, ma'am," he said, shaking her hand. "Pleasure to meet you at last."

"And these are your grandsons, Abraxas and Acheron," Victoria said as the twins entered the room.

"I have grandsons," Patricia said, eyes widening in shock.

And with that realization, she did pass out.

~[One Year Later]~

"Arianna," Patricia cooed at the fussy baby in her arms.

Victoria leaned in, attempting to soothe her cranky daughter. She picked the baby up, her wedding ring catching the light, the diamond sparkling in its white gold housing. The night the Labyrinth fell, the then Pinhead and Victoria had conceived their third child, Arianna. It took Victoria longer than it should have to realize she was even pregnant. It had been eighteen years since she'd last menstruated and she didn't even realize her period was late. She and Elliot got married soon after discovering the pregnancy.

An elaborate cover story was created, claiming that after the attack in the alley Victoria had fled, fearful for her life, establishing a new life on the other side of the country, where she'd met Elliot and given birth to the twins. A lot of forged documents were acquired as support. Patricia was the only one told the true story and it took her some time to believe it. Victoria published a series of horror novels that became bestsellers. They were actually an autobiography of her days in the Labyrinth. The books earned the Spencer family a large sum of money and got them out of the Jakobs-Tatarescu house. Elliot was in the process of going to school for law enforcement.

The twins and Jason enrolled in college. Abraxas dreadlocked his hair and got all his piercings, with the exception of his bellybutton, redone. He also got the designs of the Lament Configuration tattooed across his back and shoulders. In his heart of hearts, he missed the Labyrinth. Acheron cut his hair and only got his ears pierced again. His relationship with Jason was as strong as ever. Jason had adjusted well to having only one arm and decided against a prosthetic. Beast has fathered a litter of puppies, one of whom was proudly owned by Dani. Life was good.

"Being human again isn't so bad, now is it?" Victoria asked Pinhead in bed later that night.

"No," he replied with a smile. "I suppose not."

ENDNOTE: And they lived happily ever after. Yay!

So marks the official end of the _Hell Hath No Fury_ trilogy. What started as a half-assed story in a notebook has become a well-developed epic in three parts. It's been fun. When I posted part one a little over a year ago I never thought it would come this far. I want to give a special thanks to laura101, who's been on board since the beginning. I always looked forward to her long and thorough reviews for each chapter. Thanks for your support! And thank you anyone else whose read and will read this story. It's always nice when people appreciate all your hard work.

This isn't the last you've seen of the HHNF gang! There's still the alternate ending and they may pop up in another story or two. And it's most certainly not the end of O-fo! I've got many more stories waiting in the wings!

Until we meet again…

~O-fo~


	9. Alternate Ending

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just an alternate ending to _Terminus._ The chapter before this should be considered the actual ending. This is an idea that popped into my head and I found it too interesting to dismiss, but I didn't like it enough to make it the true ending. That would've been fucked up. You'll see why…

Alternate Ending

Victoria turned from the dead demon and ran towards another. It was a hulking beast, with four heavily muscled arms. It swung at her, but she dodged it. It lunged, meaning to grab her, but she dove back, narrowly missing its grasp. She feinted to the left. It took the bait, lunging forward and knocking itself of balance. She took the opening, burying a blade in between its ribs. She pulled the blade out and moved on from the dying beast. As she moved, she slid in a pile of gore, falling hard to the ground. Before she could right herself, she heard Pinhead's voice carry towards her, warning her that Death, the only Rider still in the fray, had appeared behind her.

"Victoria, behind you!" he yelled, making his way towards her. "Victoria!"

"Victoria!"

The sounds of the battle began to fade. The voice calling her name was coming from somewhere else.

"Victoria, come on! We're gonna be late!"

She woke then, her mother's voice drifting through the door.

"I'm up," she grumbled.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed. Another one of those dreams. Her eye caught a picture on the bedside table; Adrian and herself in the snow that past winter. She picked it up, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, beginning to tear up. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

It had been five days since he'd died. Andrew and his cronies had ambushed him during lunch, easily outnumbering and overpowering him. Victoria had been powerless to stop them. The huge crowd of people had prevented intervention until it was too late. By the time the security guards had tased at least six people to get through, it was too late. The attackers had inadvertently killed their target. As they were dragged away in handcuffs, they looked in horror upon their work.

"We didn't mean to kill him!" they pleaded. "Oh God, it was an accident!"

Ever since his death, Victoria had been having these dreams. In them, she had the power to stop the attack. She had been able to save him. The day following Adrian's death, Dimitri had confessed to her his feelings for the young man. He began to play into the dreams as well. She felt alone now, with her best friend gone. Her feelings of abandonment manifested themselves in Pinhead, her lover and protector, and the twins, her own children who loved her unconditionally. The Labyrinth became an escape from the world she felt like a stranger in, one full of people who cared for her and wouldn't leave her on her own. She was able to torture and torment those who had wronged her, give pain to those who deserved it. She fought with her inner demons, who had taken on physical form in her dreams as Jack Merchant and Angelique's army, and she was able to defeat them, but she couldn't hide from her problems forever. She'd have to confront the pain, so her subconscious began to destroy her fantasy land, not causing her "death," but merely forcing her back into the real world. It was time to mourn for her lost friend and forgive herself for something she had no power over, not hold on to what could have been.

She dressed in black and headed downstairs to meet her mother. Together, they left for the funeral.

ENDNOTE: Now you understand why I couldn't use this ending. First of all, it's too damn sad! Secondly, I loved the world and characters I created too much to have it all be a dream (or kill Adrian).

The box never actually existed in this ending, it was all part of Victoria's dream. Adrian died when he was ambushed two weeks before graduation. Victoria's subconscious created everything to help her cope with his loss. M. Night Shyamalan twist for ya ass! I honestly would've been pissed at such an ending, but I still wanted to play around with it.

I'm considering writing a series of ghost chapters (things that obviously happened, but were never discussed) for the trilogy, including things like the twins' childhood and their time in Quiddity, amongst other things. It may be awhile before it goes up because I wanna focus on some other fandoms for a while.


	10. Thoughts?

Thoughts?

I apologize to anyone who got excited thinking this was a surprise chapter. I just figured this would be the fastest/easiest way to reach anybody interested in this series (as opposed to PMing everyone following it).

I was cleaning out my room recently and found the original draft of the first Hell Hath No Fury. I was thinking about posting it here, as is and unedited. I was probably fifteen when I wrote it and in the middle of my goth kid stage so some of it is kind of ridiculous. It would be an opportunity to see how much the series has progressed from that initial draft and how I've improved as a writer overall. I wanted to know what you guys thought. Either PM me or put your thoughts into a review.

And I'm still brainstorming a series of ghost chapters for the series. I don't know when exactly I'll start publishing them, but the collection will be called Ghosts of the Labyrinth so look for it.

Much Love!

O-fo


End file.
